


Moon Drabbles

by karinms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, MWPP Era, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karinms/pseuds/karinms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based on and around the moon during the time of the Marauders. Main character: Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Title changed from Full Moon to Moon Drabbles. Published at FF.Net 11 Apr 2006 and my LJ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full moon with the Marauders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written March 2006.

The moon shines down, bathing the run-down house in its pale glow. The door suddenly bursts open, crashing into the wall. A young wolf emerges, its messy fur a mixture of brown and gray. He skids to a stop in front of the house, gazing at the three creatures waiting there: a proud stag with a nervous rodent hiding in its crown and a black dog running around ecstatically. The creatures greet their newly changed friend before running off into the dark forest. The two canines plays tag while the others follow more sedately, keeping an eye out for dangers.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly evening in the Gryffindor Common Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 5 Apr 2006.

Sitting on a sofa by the fire, half-finished essay in his lap, the young wolf felt content. Looking around the Gryffindor Common Room he took in the antics of his human pack. Peter, sitting next to him, was desperately cramming for a test. Sirius and James were nearby, sitting on a sofa of their own; heads bent low and whispering. Now and then James' eyes would search out the petite form of a redheaded girl across the room while Sirius laughed at him. Smiling, Remus went back to his studies, letting his friends continue their planning of a new prank.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A painful transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 5 Apr 2006.

Pain. Panting. Screaming. Pain. Choking. Crying. Pain.

Body growing. Clothes ripping. Skin changing. Fur emerging. Bones breaking. Bones healing. Senses intensifying. No longer human.

Yellow eyes opens, scanning the area. Smells familiar. Like pack and blood and decay and fear and… familiar. No foreign threats.

The creature stands up, growling. Shaking loose sore muscles, dislodging various fluids and mucus from the change. Ignoring the ripped clothing on the floor the werewolf lopes around the room, sniffing and clawing, marking his territory once again.

Howling. Calling. Pacing. Waiting.

Soon his pack will come. Soon he will be alone no more. Soon.


End file.
